Vulture
by emackid
Summary: Raven's Brother Shows up at the TTower. First Fic Plz no flames
1. Short Reunions

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! -  
Chapter 1: Small Reunion It was a normal night, well except for Raven. She had this weird gut feeling about her as she meditated on the roof of the T-Tower. Then the stress orb, which was a dark glass sphere the size of a basket ball that she could expel her anger into, levitated. The only strange part was that she wasn't doing it. She quickly spun around, now aware of the presence. It was a figure, wearing the same robe as Raven except it was a "jet black", and it had white flames at the bottom it was a little taller than Raven. Also it had a strong build. Raven managed to mutter a "V"  
The dark figure pulled down his hood, and said jokingly,"The one and only." She ran up and quickly hugged him.  
Robin then came up to the roof saying "Hey who are you talk...", startled by the dark figure, he threw 4 disks. Raven quickly used her dark magic to tear them apart. He then said, "Raven! What are you doing"  
Raven replied almost laughing, "You don't understand. Vulture is my brother." Robin began to go back inside the tower, but stopped, looked back at Raven and Vulture, and motioned them to come inside. -  
Short Chap I know. Most Chapters will be sorry 


	2. Meeting the Family

I do not own teen titans!  
-  
Chapter 2: Meeting the "Family"  
When Rae, Robin, and Vulture entered the "living room" Starfire was making a Tameranin stew, Beast Boy was listening to his iPodnano, and Cyborg was playing Halo 2 on his iMac. Starfire was the first to notice, and exclaimed, "Glorious! Our friends have returned from the roof of our home, and brought a friend." The mention of a friend caught the attention of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Of course being teen guys they hoped their guest to be a girl, but to their disappointment it wasn't. As Cyborg went and greeted their guest Starfire quickly dished some of her Bluglesnarff stew.  
They all sat down at the table. As they ate Cyborg broke the silence. "So Rae, why haven't you told us about Vulture?" She replied,  
"Well before the Titans Vulture and I lived with our mom Guilda, but when Trigon found her hedestroyed her. So I ran away, and found the Titans." Every one except Vulture stared at Raven. Shocked that she wasn't hiding anything; like normal. Then Robin asked,  
"So Vulture, what brings you to the tower?" Vulture spoke up,  
"Well after Rae left I went to look for her, but I got mixed up with the HIVE then when you made your self's known to the HIVE I was able to track you down, and here I am." Then the alarm sounded. As they started to run out Robin motioned for Vulture to come along. 


	3. Performance Score

Chapter 3: Performance Score As the titans ran onto 3rd street they stopped quickly seeing an under siege bank. Quickly, Vulture darted forward into the bank. The titans came up behind him and watched him block all of the bullets that the gunman inside was firing at him. Then with a movement of his arms the guns bent and the people were thrown up against the walls of the room. The cops came up about five minuets later and arrested the three thief's. All of the titans were overly impressed with Vultures performance. How he walked in took care of the job they needed to do and then walked out as calm as ever. Starfire asked, Ò Our friend Vulture how can you be so fast with the catching of the theifs?Ó He laughed,  
ÒIt just comes to me, and it is the same for Raven and how she fights.Ó Raven smiled that her brother was sticking up for her. She knew inside though that his powers were more advaced than hers. Mostlyl because he was also trained in Light Magic along with Dark. She however, was only trained in Dark. Something about him being there just felt right. Everything was just a little bit happier. Beastboy was quiet all the time eversince he though he saw Tara, but something about Vulture made him back to his old self always making corney jokes and all of those things. After they picked up a pizza Robin offered Vulture a spot on the Titans.  
He stoped than answered, " I'll sleep on it." The next morning he came out of the guest room which was Tera's room while she was around. Starfire was the only one up; it was about five in the morning, and starfire was curled up on the couch watching the sunrise. Noticing the sunrise Vulture said quietly, "It's beautiful isn't it." Startled she spun around.  
"Oh! Sibling of friend Raven: I did not hear you wake.", she said. He sat down next to Starfire and put his arm around her. She blushed and slowly put her head on his sholder. She could feel he was strong; much stronger than Robin. The first two years she had feelings for Robin, but after time those feelings faded. They herd the cooridor door slide open then shut. Before Starfire could sit up quickly Raven said,  
"Chill Love-birds; It's just me." Vulture and Starfire both blushed. Then Raven started making eggs. Then Beastboy and Robin waked in the room Robin gave Vulture a dry look. Raven noticed the look, and said, "There's nothing wrong with love ya know." Robin asked Vulture to follow him. Robin led him to the roof . Then waked to a control box and pushed Combat, the other options were swimming, basketball, tennis, volleyball, and hockey. Then glass walls slid up then as Robin ran towards Vulture then Vulture pushed Robin back. Robin hit the glass, and went through it falling off the roof. Then Vulture put the walls back down, and brought Robin up to the roof, saving him. When Robin came up he saw Vulture walking back inside. 


End file.
